warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Cookie Policy (Non-US)
COOKIE POLICY For All Non-US users KIXEYE Inc., KIXEYE BV. (collectively, “KIXEYE”) and their service providers use cookies to improve the performance of our websites and games and to enhance user experience. Cookies are small bits of record-keeping information that websites often store on a user’s computer. Cookies generally do not include people’s names, email addresses or other personally identifiable information, but rather are used to quickly identify a user’s computer and to “remember” things about the user’s visit. Our cookies help provide additional functionality to our services (including our websites, forums, applications, games and related services) and help us analyze service usage more accurately. What types of cookies does KIXEYE use? KIXEYE uses flash cookies and browser cookies that remain on a device until a user leaves our sites (a “session cookie”) or for a longer period (a “persistent cookie”). Generally, our cookies perform up to four different key functions: 1. Necessary cookies These cookies are essential for the operation of our website. For example, some cookies allow us to authenticate users or enables you to navigate our websites. If users opt to disable these cookies, they will not be able to access all of the content on our websites. These cookies do not identify individuals, the information is aggregated. 2. Performance Cookies These cookies allow us to analyze how our websites perform based on collecting information on the areas of our website visited by users, the time they spend on the website, and any issues encountered, such as error messages. If users opt to disable these cookies, they will be able to access the content on the website but will not experience an optimized web experience. These cookies do not identify individuals, the information is aggregated. 3. Functionality Cookies These cookies allow the website to remember users’ choices, including username or language preference which allows us to provide a more personalized experience. These cookies also allow visitors to watch videos or engage with our forums and similar tools. If users opt to disable these cookies, they will still be able to access all of the content on our websites, but the smooth functionality of the websites and games will be affected. These cookies may contain personal data, for example username or Facebook profile information. With respect to the use of your personal data, please see our Privacy Policy. 4. Behaviorally Targeted Advertising Cookies These cookies are used to deliver content that is targeted to users’ preferences and interests in the form of relevant advertisements, both delivering relevant ads and limiting delivery of irrelevant ads. These cookies also allow KIXEYE to evaluate the effectiveness of our campaigns. These cookies, and pixel tags (small strings of code that track events such as when a web user visits a page or opens an email), contain anonymous identifiers that are shared with our service providers as part of promotion efforts or used internally to track effectiveness of email campaigns. If users opt to disable these cookies, they will still be able to access all of the content on the websites, but may not receive customize targeted ads from KIXEYE. Does anyone else use cookies on KIXEYE’s websites? KIXEYE uses affiliated and unaffiliated service providers to perform some of the functions listed above. KIXEYE’s service providers, including payment providers, hosts of chat services, fraud detection vendors, advertising providers and analytics providers, may place cookies or pixel tags on KIXEYE’s websites to perform their obligations to KIXEYE. Theses service providers currently include Google Inc. (for analytics and advertising), PlaySpan Inc. (for payment processing), Vanilla Forums (for chat), Facebook (for Facebook Connect), Fraudlogix (for fraud detection from advertiser cookies), and certain third-party ad networks. KIXEYE uses advertising providers to display KIXEYE ads on third-party websites on KIXEYE’s behalf. This is done to provide you with relevant ads and a positive user experience. KIXEYE allows plug-ins for social media sites, including YouTube, Twitter and Facebook. Like many websites, KIXEYE works with Google to optimize the performance of our websites and the relevance of our ads. KIXEYE uses Google Analytics who place cookies on your device to monitor website performance and activity and to provide reports on users’ website activity. Google receives the information collected by the cookie relating to your use of our websites, which may be stored on servers in the United States. Google may use this information to create reports on your use of KIXEYE’s websites and provide services related to general website activity. Google may transfer this information to third parties if required by law or to Google’s service providers. KIXEYE works with ad networks to serve ads targeted to you based on browsing habits. These service providers deliver our content and compile anonymous metrics and analytics relating to our ad campaigns and user activity and only use the information for our benefit to perform services under contract. KIXEYE uses Google Adwords for advertising and to perform remarketing to provide relevant ads to users on other websites based on cookies that identify users who previously visited our websites. Google Adwords places the DoubleClick cookie to perform these services. This is done to provide targeted ads on third-party websites based on your previous visit to the our websites or your general web browsing habits. To opt-out of Google cookies, go to Google’s advertising opt-out page. KIXEYE will update this section from time to time as applicable. If you are based in the European Union and would like to learn more about how advertisers use these types of cookies or to choose not to receive them, please visit www.youronlinechoices.eu. How can I manage cookies? You can manage cookies through your internet browser. To opt-out of certain advertising cookies, go to the Network Advertising Initiative opt-out page. Please not that disabling cookies may affect your experience on our website. Category:Kixeye Policies